Mark BakerThomas Creed
by swigandt
Summary: Mark Baker runaway away from home which triggers his x-gene to activate and has invisibility as his power. He is captured by Willam Stryker and meets Sabertooth AKA Victor Creed while in their custody. They experiment on him infusing him with two new powers. They manage to escape the facility. Mark eventually gains his trust and Victor gives him a new life as Thomas Creed.


**This started out as a school writing project that I gave up on a while a while ago but I'm starting over. Mark was my favorite in the movie and I hope you enjoy with what I am writing. I don't know what his super hero name will be yet. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I boarded the Train and saw how big it was from inside. But I was only nine years old so it looked big for me. The hum of the engine scared me as I walked along. My name is Mark Baker and I was running away from home. I used to live in Midland Indiana until my Dad moved us to Chicago Illinois so he could have his stupid dream job as coach of Chicago university football. It takes him three tries to get my name and one time he just called me buddy when he left for work. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know it was me he was talking to at all.

I took a seat near the aisle. Getting to the station took all night and boy was I tired. I place the box caring Beans my dead frog inside on my lap and shifted a pit with my backpack on against the seat. Inside was a set of clothes, my PJ's, a picture of me and my mom, my brother Mike's MP3 player, a hairbrush, my toothbrush and toothpaste in a zip locked bagged, some cash I took before I left I had $59.28, my backup glasses in a case, a flashlight with extra batteries, a compass, a small cozy blue blanket, a notepad and a bunch of pens and pencils, a pocketknife, and my floppy hat which I were a lot.

It was a little hot so I unzipped my red jacket. It smelled hot and really fresh inside and I got comfortable in my seat. The conductor came by and I gave him my ticket. He asked if I was alone and I said my dad was going to pick me up in Midland. He gave no thought to it and left. I thought about my mom. She went to New York to publish her stupid book. When we called her and told her to come home. I grabbed the phone from my sister Sarah but we both broke it and she called me fed-ex. She called me that a lot and said now one cares about my frog when I told them he was dead. That was the last straw for me. I looked out the window and caught my refection my black little glasses and red hair dimmed a bit from the windows reflection. It was dawn but I could see my reflection. I looked down at the box and clutched it as an announcer said the train would depart for Midland soon. I looked out the window again and thought, _nobody cares about me_ , and _I hate my life._

That is all I thought until I looked down and I saw my Dad. He was coming down the aisle looking for me. I looked back out the window, held the box tight, and wished he would just pass me. I barely saw my reflection as the sun shined so brightly I couldn't see anything. I felt my stomach turn as I heard his footsteps as he approached. I looked back and was surprised to see him pass me. A quick breeze hit me as he quickly walked by me. I looked back out and see him walking away with a thud in each step. He was still looking for me, even though he just passed me. I felt really confused.

I sunk back into my seat and looked down on the box that carried Beans. I couldn't see him because he wasn't there and he wasn't the only one gone so was I! My arms, legs, and clothes were gone! I could still feel them but I just couldn't see them. I looked out at the window. The suns glare was gone and so was I. I was invisible…

I was gone.

At first I was scared and wanted to go home. Then the train lurched forward and started to depart to Midland. As it began to descend my body suddenly appeared. My clothes arms, legs, and the box just appeared. I was back. I let out a big sign of relief.

I was relieved to see myself again. As the train ran I kept wondering what just happened. Why did I just disappear? I held up my hand and looked at it. I stared at it and started to concentrate. I imagined it disappearing. I watched as the tip of my fingers started to fade until my whole hand disappeared. There was no special sound or any else like in cartoons as it was sort of a slow but a weird feeling as it appeared I could still feel it. As the train kept going I looked down at the box. I put one finger down, concentrated and soon it was all gone. My hand was still there but the box was gone. The minute I took it off it reappeared like magic.

What the heck is going on?

Just then two guys a few seats against me kept going on about something called mutant. I asked them what was a mutant. They said they were people with super powers. They don't usually get them until they are older. They said if I was a mutant they would have to kill me and laughed. I sunk back into my seat as they left. As they left I thought well 8 is old enough.

A few hours later the train reached Midland. I got out of the train and walked around the station. I was tired considering it took all night for me to get to the train station. I sat down on a bench with Beans on my lap. I could only think about what had just happened. I looked up at the train and saw my Dad coming out.

When he saw me he yelled, "Mark!"

I got up and started to run for the parking lot. I could hear his voice calling for me.

"Mark wait, come back." I kept running. "I'm sorry."

As I ran for the parking lot I saw my family car pulling up. I looked back and saw my Dad coming. I closed my eyes went to the side and concentrated on becoming invisible again really, really hard. I open my eyes and I saw that my body, clothes, the box that carried Beans had all disappeared. I watched as my Dad walked right pass me again and headed for the car.

I walked past mom, my younger brother Nigel, Jake, my sister Lorraine, and my sister Sarah. I stopped quietly and just stared at her. She was the reason why this happened and there was no way I was ever going back home to them. I put Beans under my arm as I reached into my bag for my pocket. Which was really hard to do since I was invisible. I finally got it out and pulled out the knife part out. At least I think it was the knife. I held Beans in one hand while my other held the knife. I quietly tiptoed just to her ear and whispered,

"Big Families Stink!"

Then I viciously stabbed her in the ear. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care.

"Ow, Mark?" I backed away quietly as she kept shouting my name and telling everyone she heard me. My family surrounded her as her ear began to bleed. I put the knife away and into my pocket.

I walked away from my family. I walked on the sidewalk until I reached the main road. I looked back as I reappeared. I could see that they were worried about me. I thought about going to them. But then I remembered I was a mutant. They probably wouldn't want me now since I was a freak. Beside they deserved to worried after treating me so badly.

I walked all the way to the old house from the train station. The sounds of cows mooing distantly and cars driving by filled the air. I passed a couple of stores then my old school until I reached the path that lead to the farms. It took a while for me to get there considering I used to ride my bike from there and school which only took about a couple of minutes. When I got to the old house the house where I grew up I was tired and my feet killed. It still looked the same but the there was a different car there.

I wonder who the people that were living in there were doing right know. I didn't think much of it cause all I cared about was burring Beans with his mother. I went to the spot where Beans mother Pork (Don't ask) was buried. Her picture was still there. I was glad this hadn't changed. I used my hands to make a grave next to his mother. When I was done my hands were filthy. I placed Beans in there and filled the hole.

I took a few moments to say my good byes to him (Beans) and his mother (Pork.) I wiped away a couple of tears as I said my preys. I walked back to the old house. I stopped at the front gate and thought about what happened. In the last few hours I had runaway from home, became a mutant, and just buried my dead frog. I looked at my hands. They were so filthy. Then I concentrated and my hands and the dirt were gone. It was more of a fading glare as both the dirt and my hands faded away.

"I hate my life." I said to myself. I wanted to go up into my room in my old house curl up into a ball and cry.

Again I thought about going back to my family. But I was a mutant. They probably wouldn't want me any more. I took off my backpack unzipped it took out my floppy hat put it on and zipped my backpack shut. Then I took off my glasses to polish them. When I put them back on and turned back I saw my family van approach. I took a deep quick breath I quickly put my backpack on, became invisible, and walked by as they drove up. I watched them get out and start to call my name. I thought about going to them.

 _They wouldn't want me,_ I thought to myself, _besides I have a cool new power know and can go where ever I want too._

I turned around and ran away. I didn't look back. Not once.

I hope you like it. I may not update for a while because I am busy with other stuff. But I will try to make this work. Please give review.


End file.
